1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure press of the type which comprises a pressure vessel surrounded by a force-absorbing press frame. The invention also relates to a method for pressure-related monitoring of such a high-pressure press and to use of one or more rod-shaped members in connection with a high-pressure press.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-pressure presses of the type stated by way of introduction are used, among other things, when forming sheet-shaped blanks, for example, sheets of steel or aluminium, for short series products within the aircraft industry and the motor industry. Another field in which this type of high-pressure presses is used is wood compaction when a workpiece of wood is exposed to high pressure, either in a forming tool or on its own. Reasons for compacting wood are, for example, that it is desirable to increase the hardness of the wood, decrease the moisture content or to obtain a phase in pressure impregnation. Yet another range of application is within the food industry in which high-pressure presses can be used to prolong the shelf life of various food and beverage products.
The working pressure in a high-pressure press can typically amount to 12000 bar. For reasons of, for instance, security, the high-pressure press is usually provided with a pressure gauge which has a sensor in the pressure vessel for measuring the pressure in the press. It is important that a pressing operation in progress can be interrupted and the pressure reduced if the pressure in the press happens to exceed by accident a permissible maximum pressure. However, the traditional pressure gauge provides only relatively little information regarding the conditions in the press. Although the accuracy of the pressure gauge is guaranteed by its supplier, it has been found to be insufficient to entirely rely on this single measuring component for such an important function.